herofandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Sera
Masaru Sera is a major protagonist in the video game series Yakuza. He is a member of the Tojo Clan the most influential yakuza in Eastern Japan and the head of the Nikkyo Consortium fraction within it. He is promoted to the Chairman of the Tojo Clan at the end of Yakuza 0. Yakuza 0 When Majima and Makoto are confronted by Sagawa, Sera shoots him in the back and takes Makoto away. Majima and Sagawa raid the Nikkyo Consortium's base in the Camelia Grove. Majima finds Sera and demands to know where Makoto is. Sera states that he must test if he can trust Majima through a battle. Majima and Sera fight with the former being victorious. Sera confirms that he now trusts Majima does not wish any harm upon Makoto. Sera informs Majima that Makoto owns an area of land in Kamurocho called the "empty lot" and whoever owns it can sell it to the Kamurocho Revitalisation Project for an extremely high price and thus the Dojima Family of the Tojo Clan is working very hard to kidnap Makoto and force the lot off of her. Sera tells Majima that he has given custody of Makoto to a real estate buisiness in Kamurocho who will see to her safety. Majima doubts the effectiveness of the real estate buisiness at protecting Makoto to which Sera gives Majima his gun and tells him that if he doesn't trust him he can shoot him and take the name of the real estate agent off his corpse. Majima decides not to kill Sera. Sera then falls down having being shot from behind. Sagawa reveals himself as the shooter. As Majima is crying over an unconcious Makoto in the Dojima Family HQ, Sera and the Nikkyo Consortium turn up and take Makoto away to a hospital and Majima comes with them. While Makoto is in treatment Sera informs Majima that the Dojima Family has decided to try and hunt and kill everyone in the Nikkyo Consortium so they are going to hideout in a ship at the Shibuara Wharf and Makoto's treatment will continue there. Dojima believes he has successfully killed Makoto and if he finds out that is not the case he will send his men to the ship to kill her. Sera offers Majima to come hideout on the ship with him but he refuses and says he will invade the Dojima Family HQ again and kill Dojima to ensure Makoto's safety. Sera warns him but Majima does not listen. After Majima has defeated Lao Gui and is preparing to kill him, Dojima holds a gun at Majima and prepares to shoot him dead. Sera turns up and shoots the gun out of Dojima's hand. Sera persuades Majima not to kill Lao Gui or Dojima stating that if he does Makoto will be sad to find out he killed two people for her. Sera then reveals his plan to send Lao Gui to "the hole" a torture chamber owned by the Tojo Clan where Lao Gui will spend the rest of his days. Because Lao Gui has committed multiple crimes under Dojima's order, Sera will use him to blackmail Dojima into doing whatever he pleases under the threat that he will get Lao Gui to testify Dojima's crimes to the police if he ever disobeys him. Sera blackmails Dojima to suggest to the acting chairman of the Tojo Clan to make Sera his heir. The chairman eventually agrees to this request and Sera is annouced as the Tojo Clan's new chairman. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Gangsters